Here with Me
by La Ann
Summary: Danny and Sam are having feelings for each other, but they're both too blind to see it.


Danny's POV

Danny was flying back home after a long night patrolling. The only ghost he had ran into was Box ghost and he was not much of a challenge for him. It was cold winter night and the air smelled so good at the moment. It felt nice when the cold wind hit his face, making his cheeks and nose red.

He had his mind on his best friend, Sam, he had had feelings for her, but he did not want to ruin their friendship that he felt towards her. What if she did not like him the same way as he liked her? He felt so flushed every time he saw Sam. He let out a sight and spaced out a bit, as he was thinking about her. She was so beautiful. Her amethyst eyes were like brightly shining stars, her long hair was like silk beneath his fingers, her skin was so soft and creamy colored…

He woke up from his "day" dream, as he saw his home. He turned intangible and flew to his room. Turning back to his everyday normal self. But he was definitely far from normal, if you get what I mean.

His room was messy, clothes on the floor and on his chair. His desk was ok looking, but could be better if he would see more trouble in cleaning and organizing. He had spaceship hanging from his sealing, he had made it when he was about eight years old. He had always wanted to be a astronaut, but that could not happen because of his bad grades in school. Only things that looked clean/not so messy we're his bookcase, nightstand and bed.

Oh, and he also had painting made by Sam. He had no artistic skills so… She had given it to him as an Christmas present. Its was his favorite decoration in the whole room. You can guess why. He yawned and stretched his arms out, feeling tired of course.

He walked towards his wardrobe and changed his clothes into something more cozy.

Then walked to his bed, moved his sheets and laid himself on to the bed. Hand under his pillow, bit curled up. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept him awake. Should he tell Sam how he felt about her? Tell her that he loved her? Take a chance and maybe ruin their friendship? He rolled onto his back, stared at the sealing and his home-made-rocket. He took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh.

He put his arms under his head and frowned a bit. He tried to make up his mind and finally found a decision. He got up from his bed, grabbed a clean pair of black jeans from his wardrobe and a white shirt too. He rushed to his nightstand and opened drawer, picked up a small box, which contained an gold heart shaped necklace that had following text on it: "He who has the key can open my heart", it had a key on it too. he had gotten in from Jazz, he thought that it was silly when he first saw it and that he'd never needed it. It might be a bit cheesy for Sam but he hoped that she would like it still. He put the box into his pocket and went out of the open window, heading at Sam's house.

* * *

Sam's POV

Sam was sitting on her windowsill, breathing in night air and staring at the sky. The sky was cloudy, but you might still see glimpse of the full moon at the times. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. She had a crush on her best friend and he didn't seem to notice it. Of course he was a bit clueless from his nature, but who wouldn't be?

Her parents weren't at home. They were in on some sort of an business trip.

They were always working, so she had gotten used to it. Sometimes they were gone for months. She didn't care much where they were, as long as her parents came home to see her at the times in full health.

Gosh, how she missed her parents sometimes, but oh well… Life won't always turn out how you want it to be.

Sam's room was pretty organized, except her desk, which was filled with all kinds of drawings, she had laptop underneath the paper pile. She had dark curtains framing her window, which she usually kept closed to keep the sunshine outside of her room when she woke up. She wasn't morning person at all. But now she kept them open, so the moonlight spread in her room. She also had black colored nightstand next to the bed and on the nightstand was a lamp and a book, it was gothic romance book. She liked to read them once in a while, but nobody knew about it. And nobody needed to know.

She reached out for her guitar. She tested was it still (at?)tuned. Then she started playing and singing along.

_I didn't hear you leave,  
__I wonder how am I still here.  
__And I don't want to move a thing  
it might change my memory.  
Oh, I am what I am.  
I'll do what I want  
but I cant hide._

_And I wont go,_  
_I wont sleep,_  
_I cant breath,_  
_until you're resting here with me_  
_and I wont leave_  
_and I cant hide_  
_I cannot be until you're resting here with me…_

_I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
and I cant leave this place  
risk forgetting all that's been.  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I cant hide. _

_I wont go,  
I wont sleep,  
and I cant breath  
until you're resting here with me  
I wont leave,  
I cant hide,  
I cannot be  
until you're resting here  
__  
I wont go,  
__I wont sleep,  
I cant breath,  
until you're resting here with me  
I wont leave,  
I cant hide,  
I cannot be,  
until you're resting here with me…_

She continued to play without the lyrics and spaced out in her thoughts.

* * *

Danny had heard Sam singing so he had went invisible so she didn't see him.

He was blown away by her voice, and noticed that Sam was moody at the moment. He wasn't so clueless as people seemed to think. He prepped himself up in his thoughts and went visible.

Sam yelped as she noticed Danny next to her and almost fell from the windowsill.

Then she put her hand on her chest to calm herself down, took a deep breath until speaking. "How long were you there?", she looked Danny in the eye as she spoke.

Danny chuckled and felt his cheeks turn red. "Enough to hear you sing. You sounded great", he said shyly and brushed his hair with his other hand. He had his gaze on the ground.

Sam put her guitar to it's rightful place, bit clumsily, because she didn't want to get up from where se was sitting. Then she focused on Danny, "Would you want to come inside? Nobody's home, except me, so you can come as loudly as you want", she said it a bit sarcastically and she smiled, while staring at Danny's emerald colored eyes.

"Well, okay", he said, not caring 'bout her sarcasm and went trough her window without seeing any trouble to get intangible, her window was pretty big. He landed and turned back into his human half. Then headed towards the windowsill, where Sam was sitting. He carefully sat next to Sam.

She chuckled, "It's beautiful night", while gazing out to the sky, filled with clouds, stars and moon. Sam sighed at the view in front of her.

"Yeah", Danny replied, "Beautiful", he was staring at Sam, trying to memorize every inch of her face.

Sam felt his stare on her and she blushed, turning her head to face Danny, "Well, thank you"

Danny lifted his hand to brush Sam's cheek, he moved closer and kissed her passionately. Kiss lasted for few seconds but for them it seemed to last longer. They stopped to gasp some air, both blushing and smiling gently at each other. It seemed like they needed no words at all, the moment was unbreakable. Both of them knew that they had passed the barrier of friendship and there was no turning back.  
Sam went closer to Danny and rested her head on his shoulder and Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. Resting his head on Sam's head. Sam breathed in his scent and Danny hers. They were both enjoying the moment, not wanting the night to end at all.

Then Danny remembered something. The box with necklace in it. He took it out of his pocket with his free hand. Sam looked confused, she was about to ask but Danny hushed her, not wanting her to ruin the moment. He opened it and gave it to Sam. Sam gasped, it was beautiful. She took it from the box, she softly ran her fingers on the text that had been on the heart, she took the key and gave it to Danny. She asked, "Would you help me?", she said softly, with a small smile lingering on her lips.

"Of course", he grinned, taking the necklace from her and put it on her neck. Closing the lock. Kissing her gently on the lips.

Sun had started to rise from the horizon, so it was time for him to go until his parents woke up and they would be worried if they noticed that Danny was missing.  
Danny turned into his ghost half, kissed Sam again, not wanting to leave. He said with hoarse voice, "See you, gorgeus." Then he slowly flew away, leaving Sam there,with a huge smile on her face, sitting on the windowsill. Both of her hands on the necklace, she said quietly, "See you."

* * *

The song was Dido - Here with me.  
The song and this cartoon, Danny Phantom, belongs to its rightful owners and so on. :-D  
Sorry, my lazy typing at the end.


End file.
